the space between seconds
by floweri
Summary: They believed it was more than fate that brought them together.


**disclaimer: **disclaimed.  
><strong>warning:<strong> there is a hint of ichigo/rukia fluff. just a hint.**  
><strong>**note: **uh-huh. i know that EVERYONE has done this prompt, but no one has done it for ichihime. so, nope. no originality here. /cries  
><strong>note2:<strong> this is short and sweet. i just needed to get the idea out of my head.  
><strong>note3:<strong> college!AU are my babies.

.

.

**the  
><strong>**space **  
><strong>between<strong>  
><strong>seconds<strong>

.

.

I love you, do you love me?  
>When tomorrow comes, I guess we'll see.<p>

.

.

In the year 2018, a Japanese company that specializes in high-technology has created a watch-like device that counts down to the moment one meets his or her soul mate. The watch was named after the company—Seiko.

Based on the film TiMER.

.

.

"I think we should destroy them."

Orihime Inoue glances up at her friend of six years, Tatsuki Arisawa, with a disarrayed look of shock, gloom, and confusion. They are enjoying their lunch at a small, bustling bakery shop near Karakura University. It was the perfect place and time for them to meet each other, since the two are taking different classes. At first, Orihime does not know what her friend is talking about, but when Tatsuki motions her wrist, where a device that resembles a watch sits, Orihime nearly loses the color in her face.

"W-What do you mean we should destroy them, Tatsuki-chan?"

The raven-haired woman sighs in exasperation, staring at her Seiko watch. She was first skeptical of purchasing such a superficial device, even though studies have shown that the watch is 98% accurate. In the end, Orihime was the one to persuade her into buying it.

"This watch says that I won't find my soul mate until I'm forty!" Tatsuki shouts in frustration. "And your watch doesn't even work!"

Orihime frowns, "That's not true, Tatsuki-chan! My soul mate just hasn't purchased one yet, that's all! And besides, you always wanted to travel around the world, build dōjōs, and teach children karate! Maybe this is a sign for you to enjoy the freedom you have until you settle down!"

Tatsuki stares warily at Orihime, then shakes her head, "I don't know, Orihime..."

Orihime bites her lip. She feels bad for her friend; she would be _devastated_ if her Seiko watch told her she would not meet her soul mate until half of her life has passed by. "If you want to destroy them, then let's do it together! I'll go first, if you want me to!"

Tatsuki's eyes widen. "Orihime, you don't have to do that. You can't get another watch if you destroy this one."

Orihime flashes a smile. "If Tatsuki wants to destroy her watch, I am willing to destroy mine as well!"

Hesitantly, Orihime unclasps her Seiko watch from her dainty wrist. She looks around the table, searching for anything heavy enough to do any damage. Her eyes meet the napkin dispenser that sits in the center, and she quickly grabs it. Orihime takes a deep breath and slowly lifts the napkin dispenser above her head before tightly shutting her eyes. When she is about to deliver the fatal blow, she hears a soft, faint sound on the table.

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

Slowly, Orihime opens one eye, then the other. She stares at her watch, noticing it blinking with an arrange of numbers descending by the second.

"Y-Your watch," Tatsuki murmurs in astonishment.

"My watch," Orihime mimics, her eyes widening in disbelief. Suddenly, she releases the napkin dispenser from her grasp, resulting for the item to fall and collide loudly onto the table, grabbing everyone in the bakery's attention, before standing up from her seat. "It's working! It's working, Tatsuki-chan! That means my soul mate has purchased one! My soul mate—"

Suddenly, her entire body stills.

"What? What is it, Orihime?" Tatsuki asks, standing from her seat as well.

Orihime nervously licks her bottom lip. "My watch says I will meet my soul mate_ tomorrow_."

.

.

"We should buy a Seiko watch."

The words are brief, straight to the point. Ichigo Kurosaki is taken aback by his girlfriend's bluntness. "Why?"

The small, short-haired woman that stands beside him shrugs her shoulders. She turns to face Ichigo; the corners of her thin, pink lips curve into a smile. "I just want to see if we're meant to be together, that's all."

Ichigo scowls before grabbing her tiny, fragile hand, "I don't need some _watch_ to know that I belong with you, Rukia."

Rukia releases a chuckle, leaning her head against his chest. "We're still buying one."

.

.

When Rukia purchases her Seiko watch, it reads that she will meet her soul mate in two years. When Ichigo purchases his Seiko watch, it says that he will meet his soul mate the very next day.

(They break up shortly afterwards. It is for the best, as Rukia explains.)

.

.

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

Nervously, her golden eyes browse the courtyard, scanning the students around her.

This is it, this is what Orihime has been waiting twenty-one years for—the moment she meets her soul mate. She quickly glances at her Seiko watch, watching the numbers count down from minutes to seconds.

_Fifty-five, fifty-four, fifty-three._

Orihime sighs anxiously, trying her best to ease the odd, unfamiliar feeling that erupts her insides, a feeling that is much more stronger than butterflies. She fervently tucks a strand of copper hair behind her ear and adjusts her knee-length skirt. Orihime hopes she looks somewhat appealing, as she is about to meet the person she is going to spend the rest of her life with.

_Thirty-eight, thirty-seven, thirty-six._

Again, Orihime discreetly searches the perimeter, glancing at the students and staff who could be her potential candidates. Some are talking and laughing, others are silently reading and studying. No one seems to be as anxious as she is.

_Nineteen, eighteen, seventeen._

Suddenly, she sees a man. His hair is spiky and orange and bright as a burning flame; it is easy to catch attention from the sea of Karakura University students. Orihime parts her lips, a soft gasp escapes. She takes a deep, steady breath to calm her sudden uneasiness.

_Ten, nine, eight._

She does not bother to look at her watch, she does not notice that it has reached single digits. Her eyes are only focused, attached on the man with spiky, orange hair and a distinctive scowl on his lips.

He seems to be looking for something, or rather someone. Could it be her? Could Orihime be his soul mate?

_Six, five, four._

Her hands tighten into fists, and the feeling in her stomach worsens. She chews on her lip in anticipation.

_Three, two, one._

And his bright, amber eyes meet hers.

.

.

**note4: **yep, i think i might leave this as a one-shot. what do you guys think?


End file.
